Chaotic Couples
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Love is supposed to be wonderful. Romance is supposed to be grand. So Why is there always some sort of chaos? WHO KNOWS! Anyways, let's watch as these poor couples try to get by with their troubles. These will be random 1-2 shot stories. May cupid have mercy on your fragile innocent hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic Couples

Chapter 1- **Valentines Day Part 1**

**Author Notes: Hey guys! Mako here to give you drabbles of romance problems between our DW Characters. ****And Shi Na will have to be our little cupid and get things back in order.**

**Some will be in modern times, some will be in ancient China(don't worry i'll let you know.) ****And each one will or will not depending on how i feel have different pairings. So with this enjoy and i don't own DW.**

_Shi Na's P.O.V(Modern)_

_Dear diary_

_...I know kinda weird that i would be writing one. But apparently a secret admirer wrapped you up and placed you in my room._

_Don't know how they managed to open my usually locked room in the first place but i'll bet they had some help._

_Anyways might as well write, Sun Shi Na. 16 years old and in Wushuwei College. I know I know I'm a bit young to be out of high school, but with the grades I had, it was a good opportunity for me._

_Because living on campus, i'm able to work, and do my studies. It's been a crazy first semester for me._

_You see when I was a baby I lost both parents in a car accident. From then on I was in the foster program, going from home to home._

_One couple were abusive and worked me to the bone like a slave. Then there was the Shi family. __They were really nice to me, giving me a name, teaching me right from wrong. I was really happy being with them._

_However because of financial issues they couldn't keep me. So I was sent back to an orphanage. Don't get me wrong, I understood 100%. __And I still keep in contact with Shi Ching and Shi Ming who treated me like their sister._

_Matter of fact. They're going to the same college as me, but they commute. Makes it easier on the bills, and the fact that they've got good jobs._

_But still it was rough. I constantly felt like I was being kicked around. __Often times I would sneak out of the household and do small odd jobs here and there. That's how I came across the Sun family. They were a funny lot._

_But I'm sure you don't want to hear about how they almost ran me over right? __Yeah let's skip that. So anyways. Before long Sun Jian, who though already had 4 kids under his belt, was nice enough to adopt me._

_He owns and teaches a martial arts dojo, and when I'm on vacation I'm able to work there and give him a hand. He taught me many different styles of self defense and-_

**"SHIIIII NAAAAAAA!"**

_3rd P.O.V_

Turning her head, her life flashes before her eyes when she's tackled out of her chair by 2 people. The first of the two is Ching, as mentioned she is Shi Na's adopted sister. She wants to be a fashion designer and tailor.

Next is Xiao Qiao. Like Shi Na she's younger then the normal students here. She's studying to be a kindergarten teacher. She loves playing with kids and babysits almost 3 times a week. Both are immature, but that have sweet bubbly personality...

So you could imagine the poor girls concern when she found the two girls clinging to her sobbing like toddlers to their mother.

It's even more confusing when she sees her other friends outside her dorm room. She shares a room with Sun Shang Xiang and Yue Ying. Currently the latter is on a field trip...leaving the two sisters to themselves.

Back to the matter at hand...Lian Shi, Da Qiao, Shang Xiang and even Shi Ming all are at least teary eyed. **"What's wrong guys?"**All 6 break down...It's then she realizes…with a sigh she mutters. **"It's Valentines day…"**

_Da/Xiao Qiao_

They had been cheerful and excited for the past month. Their boyfriends Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had planned to have a fun double date at the amusement park. Consisted with candy, rides and games.

However at the last minute both boys canceled on them. Sun Ce had detention...and Zhou Yu had an overly difficult long period exam. Both boyfriends not wanting to lay their troubles on their girlfriends and not thinking at the time just said. **"We don't have time."** Breaking their hearts.

_Shi Ching/Ming_

At least those two insensitive blockheads remembered it was Valentines day! Ching and Ming went out with their boyfriends Gan Ning and Ling Tong and both didn't even know what day it was.

It finally took 10 minutes of listening to the two guys argue over something dumb, for the sisters to throw their chocolates at their lovers and say..."**Happy Valentines day." **With an attitude at the edge... Before storming off.

And neither boys chased after them either(which is what they hoped the boys would do…they'd run after the girl, apologize, kiss the girl and continue their day.) But No...Ling Tongs wrapped present was chess set, that bonked him on the head, knocking him out.(she didn't see him get hit.)

And the stubborn moron, not understanding why both girls were pissed just shrugged and walked on. Kinda annoyed that Ching was acting so rude. Not realizing the taboo of FORGETTING TO GET YOUR GIRL A GIFT AND SAY I LOVE YOU.

_Bu Lian Shi_

Oh dear lord. Poor thing has no idea what to do. She's great friends with Sun Quan, everyone knows that, there have been so many times that people have commented on how amazing a couple they would be. But it's been six long years since she started getting feelings for him and the boy has not asked her out on a single date.

(Of course he's said he likes her too, but she never understood what he meant.)

Lian Shi deciding that she was going to be the brave one. Spent the previous night making a delicious stack of chocolate, so she could confess her love. If he accepted, hallelujah their a couple. If not she would at least understand and still be friends. Sounds like a fabulous idea...

Only problem is the IDIOT is Avoiding her! And she has no idea why. She went to all their usual hangouts...zip nada nunca… Depressed she was forced to abandon her hopes of expressing her feelings. The chocolate going to waste and the huge major hint of Him not wanting to See and Be with Her, making her eyes water.

_Sun Shang Xiang_

By far, she suffered the most this Valentines day...oh where oh where to start. So 3 years ago this guy asks her out on guessy guess...Feb 14th. She says yes, they have a wonderful time and they have been a couple ever since.

Now he promised her that today would be their best anniversary yet and she's totally pumped. Joyful as can be. So she picks out her best outfit(and most feminine) she's got in that tiny closet of pants and t-shirts.

Heck she even asks a classmate of hers who's in the makeup department if he could help her look her absolute best. Of course, being a total romantic and sympathetic to her cause, Zhang He our stylish hero makes her look stunning.

Now that was all fine and dandy. She was to meet him at their favorite spot. A bridge always covered in blossoms. She waits 2 full hours for him to show up...and when pissed off due to his huge lateness…Heads into town to cool off and think of one of the million reasons why he never showed.

Especially since he was not one for being tardy. To find the bozo making out with some other chick. Heartbroken she runs back to the college. But due to her lack of training with heels. She falls...landing in mud. Her pride, her clothes, her date and love life...completely ruined.

By the end of hearing all these stories, Shi Na is dumbfounded...She's never dated, but she has watched chick flicks with Zhang He. She knows that this type of thing NEVER happens.

But wow! They cry once more...cradling the plushies and eating the candies that the 16 year old offered to the broken hearted maidens...She sits with a frown watching her sisters.

_'Who knew love could be so difficult and painful...'_

She does her best to console them, promising them a girl's night. **"Let's go to the dance! I hear it's really fun. There'll be music, games and food."** Numb, all of them agreed. At least for an hour or two, they'd ignore the pain in their hearts to dance the night away. Or so They think

to be continued

**Author Notes: Ok stopping right here~ This will have a 2nd part! Remember these are random stories all about romance. Stay tuned guys ^_^ Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Valentines Day Part 2

**Author Notes: Last time Shi Na Decided to take matters into her own hands and try and fix this disastrous Valentines day...SO let's get to it...I do not own DW.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Granted the girl has never actually gone to a dance. But she has a plan, a very very clever plan. And it all begins with a letter, 5 boys, and a very angry and protective friend.

Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, Gan Ning and Ling Tong all find themselves looking at each other confusingly. Each boy was given a letter asking them to meet at the garden behind the college.

They were expecting to see their girlfriends...not themselves and a scowling Shi Na. She waited for them tapping her foot with her arms crossed. When all 5 were all accounted for she finally spoke.

**"You guys really did it this time…"** Dense to some point they question what does she mean. A cold smile, she was hoping they'd ask her. **"Well...ohh how do I put this."**

A second...two seconds. **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MORONS!" **She points at Da and Xiao Qiao's boyfriends.

**"What kind of lover goes and tells his girlfriend on the day you guys have been planning for weeks to be together 'We don't have time.' How could you be so heartless and say that!"**

Next victims Gan Ning and Ling Tong. **"And as for you two, you forgot it was Valentines day! No Wonder both my sisters were irritated if all you did was bicker! If anything you two should be a couple!"**

Last but certainly not least… **"Quan...Why did you think avoiding Lian Shi was a good idea. How could you do such a thing!?"** Granted she's good friends with these guys, but her sisters are always first.

And from what she heard, they need some common sense. Gan Ning now mad goes off on her. ** "Who do you think You are!? That's none of your business girly!"** Girly?

Girly...oh man he really needs to put his foot in his mouth before she puts her fist in it first.

_ Shi Na's P.O.V_

I walk right up to him and smack him upside the head.

**"It becomes My business when all of your girlfriends bust into my room sobbing on the floor. Each and every single one of them are in my room munching out depressed because of you guys!"**

Nice and blunt. It finally got through to their skulls. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu rubbed their hands over their faces. ** "Damn it…"** I give them a moment to take in the info.

**"Ok Now I'm going to listen to your stories." **** I think they deserve some closure as to why the quote on quote 'Most romantic day of the year' was ruined for them…**

**Starting with you Quan, only because you've been avoiding Lian Shi today of all days when you're not even together..."**

Guilty and embarrassed...he clears his throat. ** "I'm...not trying to avoid her…"** I stare at him...not at all buying it. He caves.

**"Ok ok, I want to ask her out but I'm too shy, I didn't want to humiliate myself and blurt out my feelings so I stayed away from her…"**

Of all the...rubbing my now aching temple I tell him what she was going to do today...his response was a good head banging on the tree. Gan Ning whistles. **"Shit man, even I know that's bad."** Oh...you're no better.

**"As for you Gan Ning and Ling Tong, you know my sisters Ching and Ming are big on holidays...especially when it's got hearts involved. Did you seriously forget? And why didn't you go after them?!" **

Ling Tong kicks the dirt. **"We were planning for it to be a surprise...we pretended to forget so we could take them to lunch."**

As far as the chasing after Ming he technically isn't at fault due to his present hitting him unconscious. He woke up maybe an hour ago?

And had to make his way back to campus with a huge bump But I wait for a reply from our well known hot head.

**"After Ching stalked off I got mad ok? I spent a week fighting for that lunch reservation and it went to waste. I felt like a jerk afterwards when I opened her present for me and been looking for her since."**

I sigh...ok...things are starting to sound a bit better...but the story tellings not over yet. I tell Zhou Yu to go first…Hoping he had a good reason behind ditching Xiao...Especially since the dear was going through a lot of tissue boxes.

**"I see now that I had a very poor choice of words."** Quite the understatement.

In a way it's kinda worse since he's going for an english major. Nonetheless I encourage him on and he continues.

**"I was in a rush because my teacher gave me a random exam. It took me several hours to complete it and I knew that by the time we had found Ce and Da, driving there, finding a place to park and going through the lines ...it would've already been too late."**

He then mentions that he had been trying to call and text Xiao, apologizing and promising to make it up to her.

And Xiao...in her state probably left her phone in her room. Time for Sun Ce's explanation. Sheepishly he scratches his head.

** "I ended up getting detention. Earlier today some creep was talking about Da. I told him to stay away from her, and he picked a fight with me. By the time a teacher got there i managed to get a few good hits in."**

Therefore making it seem like he started the fight and being punished.

I found it remarkable that two best friends who are total opposites could say the exact same thing to their girlfriends.

** "Like with Zhou Yu I said the wrong things to her especially since i was enraged at the fat kid who started this mess. I didn't tell her about the detention thing cause I know she'd be worried and blame herself."**

At this point i sit down. Extremely tired.

** "Well I'll tell you this, all of them if they're not sad, they're mad or depressed...heck they might even be all three. Point is I promised them a girls night, but you guys Have to fix this."** All nod, agreeing...

_Later that night 3rd P.O.V_

** "Wow it looks so pretty~"** it was an astounding sight. The decoration team for the Valentines dance certainly outdid themselves.

Flashing white pink and red lights scattered through the dance floor. There was a huge assortment of drinks and food.

You'd think it was an all out dance buffet. Shi Na stood against the wall in the back of the dance floor.

Her eyes were sore from everything the past day. But she couldn't help but smile watching her friends sing and sway their sorrows away.

Shang Xiang comes to her, each hand a drink. **"Thanks."** Simultaneously both open their cans of soda and take a swig. The red head gives a knowing look at her roommate.

She knew Shi Na didn't do dances and parties. So something was up.

One by one, the guys stepped out...nervous as could be. Dressed up formally with gifts of their choosing for their girl.

Walking up the their lover apologizing and explaining what had happened earlier. **"What a Sneaky girl you are Shi Na."**

She didn't deny it as she saw the couples hugging and moving on the dance floor.** "It worked out well...but what about you Shang Xiang?"** She shed tears the least but was the most heartbroken.

She dumped the guy via text. Swearing off dating for awhile.

**"Done with dating...right now I rather enjoy my girl time. Sisters before Lovers."** She got a chuckle out of that. **"Thanks for everything you did though Shi Na. You got everyone smiling again."**

She then recalls something,** "But I was more shocked then anything when I found that ahole in the nurse for being black and blue. Didn't think you'd be so violent."**

The eldest sun sister is slightly frightened of her laughing sibling. _'Did she truly enjoy hurting the guy?'_

** "I didn't beat him up. Actually I was going to but I found someone just ahead of me."** It was true. After her little chat with the other 5 guys. She went hunting.

With every intention of breaking bones. Instead she found a guy throwing punches and yelling at the two timer.

**"How could you do that to her! She gave you everything and yet you threw it away!"** She hid behind the corner watching...

She recognized the boy from school. He had only been in the school for a couple months.

Though was known to be a good guy. So seeing his face showing anger was a surprise.

Shi Na goes into detail as to what he was saying, causing our now single senorita to blush.

Speaking of which...he's spotted talking to some of his friends. **"He sounded very protective and concerned for you…"** She gives her a small push.

In his direction~ She encouraged to go. Speak to the boy, if anything to thank him for defending her.

Satisfied, Shi Na heads back to her room. She stops noticing that something was different.

In front of her door. A small vase of flowers. Picking it up, she inhaled the mystical aroma of roses and tiger lilies.

She turns her head to the ends of the hallway. For not many knew of her favorite flowers.

Since this morning she has found little gifts here and there for her. Always with a note signed 'from your secret admirer.'

She walks in with a smile, hoping to meet him one day. She had a pretty good idea who it was...she would be patient and wait for him. Unaware that he was there...hiding.

He was relieved. Happy she accepted his gifts. He doesn't have the courage yet to tell her his feelings.

But he will, in all due time, he will confess his love for the girl...who captivated him. He can sleep easy this Valentines day

He walks back to his dorm, grinning ear to ear. He couldn't wait for next year...

Valentines day always has its ups and downs, but that's the cycle of romance. A day where hearts flutter and get crushed. But know that love triumphs in the end.

The end of the valentines 2 shot.

**Author Notes: Yay this random lovey 2-shots done~ Next one will be totally different. Hope you guys are liking it so far~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**Intero-I mean Questioning~**

**Author Notes: So yes, way different then chapters 1 and 2...why? Because we're taking a couple guys from the game. ****And asking them questions about their girls and their relationship! Coming to join us Is...Zhuge Liang and Meng Huo.**

Zhuge Liang: Hello. What Can I do to help?

Meng Huo: Hey! Where are we?!

**Author: Mystical land of the author. At the moment it's blank because I'm going to be asking questions. Pretty easy ones at that~ Do either object?**

Meng Huo: No sweat! I'll do it!

Zhuge Liang: I'll take your word for it and answer your questions.

**Mako: Ok all~ Question one for both. How did you Meet the loves of your lives? Let's start with you Sleeping Dragon.**

Zhuge Liang:

Very well. My wife Yue Ying and I met by chance really. Her father had called for marriage when she was of age. Many suitors came and visited her but all were either rejected or left.

She did not look like most girls. She was tall and had auburn red hair. To most people those are unattractive traits. In addition to that she is most intelligent.

Learning the skills of astrology and engineering. She studied mathematics and geography. Breaking traditional roots of the average woman. Hearing the rumors of her wisdom, I paid her and her father a visit.

I was rather impressed and respectful of her talents. We conversed for many hours. Her personality was refreshing and enlightening to me. I immediately asked for her hand, of which she accepted. We have been together ever since.

Meng Huo:

In the Nanman Tribe we're a group of warriors. The Nanman women are trained from a young age in the arts of fighting. She was always training and doing whatever she needed to for our people.

She has a bit of a temper but she's really passionate and loyal to her family. She's strong courageous and beautiful. I fought and skinned 4 tigers as gifts and proposed.

She had always been by my side. Even when we were being invaded by the northerners. Despite the odds, she risked her life time and time again to help in the war.

**Mako: Wow. I can tell both of you love your wives very much ^_^ Now another question..**

_Cao Pi:_ What is the meaning of you simply asking Them!?

_Sima Yi:_ Only an imbecile would ask these two fools about their lovers. Nothing of importance or special.

**Mako:(This is why I don't like them…) I am asking them...not you two...**

Meng Huo: YOU! I remember you! Grrr you tried to kill my wife!

Zhuge Liang: Wei invaded Nanman as well? I don't remember that.

**Mako: It's no surprise you don't recall the event, because this took place in DW 5 Xtreme Legends. The level where Sima Yi invades Nanman territory was after Zhuge Liang dies in the game. (i think…) You play as Zhu Rong or Meng Huo until you beat the level.**

Zhuge Liang: Ah that makes sense.

_Sima Yi_: We have just as much right to answer questions too!

_Cao Pi:_ You don't like Wei, so you're being biased as an author! You gave Wu two chapters! And now you're having a chapter for Savages and Shu?

**Mako: Sima Yi I haven't played DW8 yet and from the readings of other fanfics you marriage was when your bride was 13. Not to mention in the cutscenes you were a wimp(as people called you a "hen pecked husband.") and anyways I hate you from playing dw5.**

**As far as you Cao Pi, english dub which i stand by pronounces you Cow Pee..enough said. And...no one wants to listen to you say that you met your wife while she was already married and your enemy. **

**You beat the crap out of her in Guan Du or if you're Zhen Ji she beats the crap out of you... Anyways I also don't like Zhen ji (no offense to those who do…) Anyways if you people were patient you would've found yourselves in future chapters!**

Zhuge Liang/_Sima Yi:_ *Glare at one another*

Meng Huo: *growls…* I'll rip you in half for you trying to take my home!

_Cao Pi_: *Goes to battle stance* Come on then you beast!

**Mako: Really? I didn't even get 2 questions in...and already you guys are at each others throats. Ok you know what? *Summons fire.* You piss me off, i set you aflame...and I'll guarantee i'll enjoy turning you to charcoal. But for all sake of fairness these two can stay...**

Zhuge Liang/ Meng Huo: …!

_Sima Yi/Cao Pi:_ *Smirks*

**Mako: (Maybe they won't kill each other if i give them easy questions to answer. Or better yet I get to kill them~) Next Question...What is your wife's favorite hobby?**

_Sima Yi:_ Cooking.

_Cao Pi:_ Playing her flute outdoors.

Meng Huo: Teaching the kids to be warriors.

Zhuge Liang: Working on her latest invention.

**Mako: Interesting hobbies. Our newest question is-**

_Sima Yi:_ What abominable hobbies your wives have! Though I should've expected as such from a tribe of barbarians and Shu.

_Cao Pi:_ Quite. Surely you spouses understands class?

**Mako: Ack! Let's not go there...**

Zhuge Liang: She's absolutely right. For at least what our wives are happy doing is a good cause for the ongoing war. And who's to say she(Mako) doesn't do these hobbies?

Meng Huo: Yeah you're insulting Mako cause she can't play music or cook! But she can fight and make stuff!

Zhuge Liang/_Sima Yi/Cao Pi:_ …

**Mako: …*Throws fireballs at all but the Sleeping Dragon…* I can play instruments if given the time and practice, but I don't have the passion pizzaz.**

(**Ex: i've played...flute, guitar, piano/keyboard, xylophone and i was taught all in class...of course when class for those instruments ended...there went my practice time and challenges so i have not played them for quite some time…)**

**I Can Cook! I can bake, do stuff like pasta, stir fries, and breakfasts...Don't expect me to be able to make 5 star stuff from scratch But i'm also lazy...and my moms cooking is way better.**

**I have 4 nieces...my patience has limits, but I did take martial arts in middle school for a few years and i took a self defense course in high school. Me being the weapon and martial arts junkie i am...I still practice though i don't go anymore.**

**Not the best with math...or mechanical science. So engineering and inventing...not my thing, which is why i respect those who do. Sima Yi and Cao Pi, your obnoxious tone and snarky comments annoy me. And Meng Huo you just dug yourself a grave.**

_Sima Yi:_ How come you didn't burn him!? *Points at Zhuge Liang*

**Mako: HE DIDN'T PISS ME OFF! (Is it me or out of all of them we can tell why he was considered the man with the plan...because he's keeping his mouth shut and isn't insulting me…)**

_Cao Pi:_ You're being bias again.

**Mako: This session is officially over -_-' Now excuse me as I have some corpses to burn.**

**_Sen:_ **Wahoo For once I'm not included~ Makoooo-Chan! Can I stabby stabby?!

**Mako: When the heck did you get here?!**

_**Sen:**_ I have my ways. Now can I huh? Huh!? HUH! *Unsheathes bone dagger…*

**Mako: Eh...why not? Go for it…*hears screaming and hysterical laughter…* With that I'm ending the session…It WAS supposed to be a nice little chitchat about romance but as you can clearly see...that's not happening. Hopefully the next drabble will be better.**

**_Sen:_ **DIE! AHAHAHMUAHAHAHAHAH! DIE DIE DIE DIE!~ STABBY!~

**Mako: ...Yeah. A lot better. Later all Tchao for now ^_^'...0_0. ACK NO SEN NOT ZHUGE LIANG HE'S THE GOOD GUY NO KILLY!**

**_Sen:_** Which one is that again Mako? The only faction i really know about is Wu and only Shang Xiang and Ce…

**Mako: -_-' Figures…(he likes sun ce's weapons and after playing dw8 loved his personality and such...of course he knows SSX cause of me…in his defense...we just got the game only a few days ago...) Baka! He's the one in green and white!**

**_Sen:_** Ehe...whoops…*turns his attention away from him(Who was nearly Shish kebabed...) to the remaining three…* Cover your eyes Mako. This is gonna be messy *grins*

**Mako: THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE WE'RE MENTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE...AND BY WE I MEAN ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-**Greatest Test**

**Author Notes: This is taking place in the past, the game that is. We're going to be doing the game level chapter for...Husbands and Wives! Wooo~ Anyone interested look for it in dw5 xl!**

Shang Xiang: Are you ok…?

**Mako: Uh huh yep...super~ So let's get on with this I don't own DW Enjoy ^_^ (for the record I'm trying to forget about last chapter…not gonna worry SSX though. It was a complete disaster...)**

_3rd P.O.V_

A land of blossoms scattered across the wind. The sky cloudless revealing nothing but a deep blue. The ground was covered in an array of viridian grass and rainbow blooms.

_'Love makes a woman Strong. A woman in love Glows. Perhaps one could say that for a woman pride in the man she follows becomes an affirmation of her own worth as well.'_

A paradise...a land of perfection. However this is not Heaven, instead this is a battle ground. Where 4 couples will stand and fight side by side to prove their bond. A pair of lovers must be able to go through both the good and bad times.

And in China that love is proven through battle, where 4 wives in a land of war, are willing to stake their lives for the sake of their husbands. Above all they wish to show themselves worthy.

Zuo Ci a man of magic and mystery. Has found himself in possession of a seal. Some could call this the Imperial Seal. It would be considered the ultimate prize. Above all lovers, these are the chosen combatants.

Da Qiao and Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu, Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang lastly Zhen Ji and Cao Pi. These 4 pairs will give all they have to claim victory here in the lands of Lu Shan, Yang Province.

**"I will present this mystical seal to those who prove themselves worthy. Protect one another and overcome my three castles."** The Spouses advance. Not truly knowing the worth of this prize but nonetheless proceed to show their pride and strength for their lovers.

Traveling together are the Qiao sisters. As well as their husbands. They've known eachother for so long and are so close. It only makes sense that they work as a team…**"Time to get things going. First a test...an easy one."** With his magic, the great sorcerer summons troops.

To set everyone off guard. The soldier units charge at the couples.

Zhou Yu speaks…taking in the situation at hand.** "Sun Ce. I think our best option here is complete annihilation of these troops."** The Little Conqueror grins,** "Alright now there's a strategy I can get into!"** There was something neither boy expected however…

A sisterly rivalry. **"Sis! I won't let you get that seal before I do!"** Normally the two Qiao's get along great, despite their opposing personalities. **"We'll see about that Xiao...I won't let you have your way so easily."** Never have these two fought before.

Then again both care immensely for their husbands and would give the world and their lives for them.

They fight gracefully making their way through the armored fighters. Moving as one. They arrive at the first castle. **"You have arrived, excellent...let the next trial begin."** Two Perfect magical copies of Zuo Ci appears, each hunting the two sisters In an empty maze of wooden fences...of which they have no choice but to search and defeat this clone.

Meanwhile another 2 pairs lay for their trials. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying press leisurely, taking things in a calm and focused manner. They defend each other from archers and drawn blades.

**"Now I can see why they call you a dragon in human form."** Her encouragement gives him strength, to press on and make their way to the first castle.

Zhen Ji using her enchanting melodies take the lives of many. **"Ah I just melt at the sight of my beloved in action!"** Despite his outer cold personality and tricky tactics. He does have a heart, one that very few are shown. The pair first met on opposing sides, he became enamored with her beauty and skills.

They fought, of which she had been defeated. Entranced with him, she vowed to forever serve him. As of now they pace their way through, knowing that there will be many challenges and of which, many possible traps. All 8 successfully succeed in defeating the clones. **"Well done. You are ready for the next trial."**

** "That's right my darling! Conquer these trials just as you conquered my heart!"** Do I need to say who made that statement? No? Ok good.

Now this is where things get sticky…**"Hold it right there Da! It's all because of Lord Zhou Yu that we're doing so well!"** The elder sister greatly disagrees. Causing the once unified sisters to glare at one another.

Both are pulled away. **"Cut it out Da Qiao what good is it fighting with your sister."** Xiao is also reprimanded.** "And you too! Quit acting like children."** Insulted the younger Qiao pulls away. **"I'm Not a Child! You stay out of it!"**

She pulls out her blue and red fans in battle stance**. "I have to prove that you are the best!"** Da Qiao, frustrated and for once showing it apologizes to her lord. **"Forgive me Lord Sun Ce, But I cannot let this stand!"** She raises her red and purple fans.

The intensity of the pair becoming rather overwhelming.** "My husband is the greatest of men and I will prove it!"** They leap and cross fans. Leaving both of their spouses to look at each other...unsure as to how to go about this.

Thing however aren't as peaceful on the other end of the area. For the remaining 4 come face to face. Zhen Ji smiles.** "Ahh so this is the wife of the cowardly tactician. Will he hide behind your skirts pretending to 'strategize?"**

Zhuge Liang offended by her claim makes his way forward, only to be halted by his lover. Yue Ying though stops him, refuses to allow that statement to stand. **"I've heard that the prince of Wei confuses mere trick with pure wisdom…"** She pauses…

Taking a glance at her...competition.** "And by judging from the both of you. I can see they spoke the truth."** She shakes her head...as if pitying them. Anger takes control of the flutist.

**"Silence you! You cannot speak of my lord that way!"** Pointing her weapon at the intellectual maiden.** "Nor can you...of mine. Take...this."** Both raise their weapons prepared to defend their honor.

From 4 tag team duos to 2. Da Qiao had defeated her sister in combat. Enraging Zhou Yu, he takes his slightly injured wife back, away from the fighting. Zhen Ji and Cao Pi too had to retreat. Now they are behind, they will have to start the trials from scratch.

Da Qiao and Yue Ying continued with their husbands, fighting even when ambushed, they made their way through, dodging archers and blocking blades. The next castle...Let's just say we're seeing more then just doubles. **"Lord Sun Ce you're everywhere!"** He grins at the enemies.

**"Those aren't the real me baby, let's take them down!"** I think he's really excited...this takes 'beating yourself up' to a whole new level**. "Lord Zhuge Liang it seems they are trying to confuse us."** The Sleeping Dragon analyzes the situation.

**"We have no need to worry. All we need to do is destroy the replicas."** She marches on, able to perfectly distinguish which is the original. **"Impressive. I see you have very strong bonds."** At last the remaining 2. Stand in front of one another.

Either the Tiger or the Dragon would become victorious. **"Me and Lord Zhou Yu aren't giving up just yet!"** They retrace their steps back to the first castle.** "We shall reclaim our honor and try again!"** Cao Pi and Zhen Ji rejoin the fight as well.

A battle of wits and brawns took place under the trees blooming and soaring pink petals. Juggernauts appeared. flames shoot across the land, silver ash gently floats above the sky.

But the decision is made...only one pair made their way to the final trial castle. Covered in soot determined to end this battle they step forth. Facing their last challenge..the mystical Zuo Ci himself.** "Come Prove to me your worth."**

The elements were at his use. Fire, ice, lightning, using his magical talisman cards. He strikes fast and hard. Slashing at the couple. She's hit, bleeding from the shoulder. She just about to get struck by lightning…

When she was protected. Her husband deflected the blow...enraged.** "You won't get away with this!"** Summoning all his power, he defeats his last trial. **"The best pair has won."** As promised they are given the Imperial seal.

The remaining competitors, realizing their bond admit defeat. **"We did it!"** Sun Ce hugs her from behind.** "I gotta tell you Da Qiao, I couldn't have done it without you. It was one heck of a fight." **From their they claim it, the prize that even the mightiest of heroes would kill for.

**"Lord Sun Ce I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. But we had to get this seal. I...I wanted to prove that you were the one who deserved this seal. You are the greatest in the world, You understand don't you?"**

The end~ For this Chapter

**Author Notes: Yay! This chapter is done. Not totally as to what happened as far as the game but good enough. Should we continue or not...hmmm. Eh we'll see...Anyways tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-**5 Don'ts for Dating DW Characters**

**Author Notes: Yeah I'm gonna continue a few more chapters. So with this I do not own DW. There may be references to other games, and animes...of which i don't own either.**

_Sen: And I'll be helping too~_

Things you'd best not do...

**1-Don't go to a bar or drink large amounts of alcohol with the person you're dating. **

A lot of the characters when drunk tend to be crazy and most likely will cause trouble…Exhibit A...Gan Ning, an ex pirate turned soldier. He loves to fight and when drunk well...we see first hand what a drunken brawl looks like. Especially with that temper…And a Lot of characters like to drink and or have tempers.

**2-Do Not have an affair or flirt with others…**

Especially when your lover is over protective, and or controlling. Our example...ehe...Lu Bu…

_Sen: Wait...isn't he that really strong guy?_

**Mako:** You know how many characters are strong? A ton! Anyways in history he was said to slay a thousand men. He was probably one of the most dangerous warriors in history and in the DW games...anyways.

Lu Bu...at least as far as I know in WO(Warriors Orochi 1) And DW5(Dynasty Warriors 5) And the gameplays I've watched. He is always understanding though overbearingly protective of his lover in the game Diao Chan.

Basically every time she was defeated in battle. Lu Bu would go on a rage rampage and hunt you down...She was really the only person he trusted and listened to(not counting Zhang Liao). At her request in dw5 Lu Bu killed Dong Zhuo for Diao Chan.

Just imagine what would happen to the poor sap who would upset or take advantage of Diao Chan...all of Lu Bu's anger would go straight to the guy messing with her. So yeah no affairs unless you wanna see people die.(of course if you want to you want to, don't blame us if your lover gets arrested or killed themselves)

**3-Don't bother trying to hide things from the one you're dating.**

If you hide the tiniest of things, and you're caught from you girl or boyfriend. They'll either be angry at you, sad/upset at you, and or worried. Because a bonding of trust is most important.

If you screw up, they won't trust you and then you'll feel bad and have to make it up to them. A nice example is Da Qiao and Sun Ce. In DW 5 Sun Ce after fighting A magician named Yu Ji, falls very ill.

Regardless of his condition he goes to battle. Da Qiao not trusting him accompanies him to battle(and protects him).

Zhou Yu who later on after Sun Ce's death also becomes ill due to the upcoming battle of Chi Bi. Xiao Qiao becomes worried of his condition.

Both sisters who greatly love their husbands, end up becoming greatly worried, and watch over their husbands like a hawk. In general any girl or boyfriend would feel betrayed or worried over the fact that they're being kept away from secrets.

4- This one comes from Sen, he says and I quote **"Never be fresh with a warrior girl." **I at first had no idea what this meant and he clarified. "**For example...Never pull a Miroku on say Shang Xiang…" **

And for those still confused let me explain. Miroku is a character from Inuyasha, a popular anime. One of the main Characters is a PERVERTED MONK He will go up to any girl he sees thats beautiful and ask her to "bear" as in give birth to his child…

Now one girl specifically...another main Character named Sango. He will not only do this in front of her but on several occasions will um...pull a Miroku which means… …

_Sen: What Mako is trying to say is, he touches her butt...and rubs it.  Sango everytime he does that either slaps him upside the face, or hits him with the Hirakosts(misspelled...think giant boomerang)...SO What I mean is,_

**Never be a perv and pull a Miroku stunt on a girl...YOU WILL DIE. **

**Mako:** And it's not just Sango...Allow me to draw the list, Sen has reminded me of...poor girls who have suffered under his perversion and quote…"Cursed/possessed Hand"

Kagome(At least once)

The Red/Blue Priestesses(They look like Minors! He did them both at the same time! Poor things!)

Sango(Obviously. On Multiple occasions.)

A Princess(Possible, can't remember, nor prove, but it's incredibly possible.)

**5-Lastly...Do Not Let them have or use Weapons Near You…**

_Sen: Wait. Why...I can understand why a few of the characters you'd date shouldn't have a weapon. But if you're dating say...Spear Boy. And he loves you...then he'd protect you! Why not give him the weapon..._

**Mako:** Then let's role play a scenario..By Spear boy, he means Zhao Yun...so say for example...me, i was dating him and he was practicing his use of the spear. I accidentally walk in on him while practicing…

He accidentally hits me...mistaking me as one of his training dummies...I'm injured and him in his zone of practicing to the point where he's able to instinctively move and strike with his eyes closed.

**"Zhao Yun…"** Me being pissed off and bleeding...call his name. Hearing his named called looks behind him seeing me glaring daggers and trying to stop the bleeding. He panics, dropping the weapon hitting his foot and runs to get help…or trying to stop my wound from bleeding me out, whichever first comes to mind with him.

Afterwards if not him, I will say…**"We should see other people…"** I can so easily see accidentally getting hurt(or killed) because of them using weapons because they're so used to fighting that even in a time of peace, they'd still practice using their weapons…

Especially if the person they're dating is a civilian who didn't partake in the wars...Of course the other reason is that the person you date could purposely attack you with the weapon...it takes domestic violence and weapon assault on a new level…

_Sen: Wow...ok yeah I can picture it, with us definitely...I'd piss off my girlfriend to the point where i'd be attacked...and you with your luck well...yeah you'd get hurt by accident...a lot. You could be in a suit of armor and have a shield and you'd STILL get hurt._

**Mako**: And That my friends conclude the top 5 things you shouldn't do when dating a dw character...it'll save you a lot of problems...hopefully.

_Sen: Probably not…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-**A Promise**

**Author Notes: Ohh I just got the greatest idea last night so this chapter will be a Reader x Jiang Wei. So if you don't like Jiang Wei(I mean dw5 when his voice and appearance was awesome!)**

**Then just pretend it was someone else or don't read it. With that I don't own DW. FYI it does take place in modern times.**

_3rd P.O.V_

_'How long must I be here?'_ It was hard for her. She laid there...just waiting. (Insert Name) was 16 years old. and to be frank she wanted to die. Miserable staying there in a room of white. It was a prison to her.

At one point she had beautiful (Insert Hair Color) hair. Her (Eye Color) shone as bright as the stars.

But now she was only a shell of her former self. She lost everything...in such a short amount of time.

It was only the other day when things started falling apart. Her parents left her to go overseas. Abandoning her.

Then at school, she was accused of cheating on her boyfriend. A scandal people called it.

Jiang Wei had been her boyfriend for 5 years. Only for some ugly rumors of some random guy to fill the buildings ears.

They argued...there was screaming and crying, before finally (Name) walked off.

Her friends ditched her, not believing her words...she was so sick of everything. She did her school work, she worked multiple jobs, she had become the perfect daughter for her parents and transformed into the perfect friend for those around her.

But it wasn't enough...being told what to do, how to be, she couldn't breath. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of the car.

She was hit. At first searing pain burned through her entire being…

She felt the cold cement roughly tear at her skin. The rain poured heavily that day...it was a great relief for her when she closed her eyes.

Blessed that at least for a short period of time, she wouldn't have to feel anything.

Agony coursed through her as she awoke...she wanted to die...this life was meaningless to her.

Her friends no longer cared, her parents left her, and her relationship with Wei was history.

Yet here she is, forced to feel every wound on her being. Looking like a mummy, covered everywhere with bandages.

_ 'Let's face it...no one will miss me...'_ All she could do was look out the window. And even that didn't help.

The clouds were dark and gray, thunder boomed every once in a while. All she could see was darkness.

She heard doctors and nurses come in to check on her condition but she ignored them…

She was being lectured about not eating her meals. When someone burst through.

Black slacks and dress shirt. No tie, but other then that and the color it was an identical outfit to the schools uniform.

However it was odd, he was always neat and clean. But today he was breathless.

His clothes wrinkled...as if he hastily threw them on. She refused to look at him. Staring out the window. She had every opportunity to call him.

Even though she was bound to her bed. She could've easily reached the phone on the nightstand...or asked the doctor to call for her...but she didn't...it was a shock on itself.

The nurse left, giving the pair privacy. **"Why? Why didn't you call me?"** He was hurt, frantic really.

He saw the news, of an accident, someone who was videotaping their friends just happened to see the accident unfold.

It clearly showed her...and what happened. It became a hit and run in public. People rushed to her aid, calling the police and ambulance.

He saw the video, as he was helping his mother with her auto repair shop.

He quickly changed and made his way to the hospital...finding his girlfriend, the love of his life crying...with lifeless eyes.

She finally faces him.** "I didn't want to. Our relationship was over. There was no need…"**

It stung in his heart...her statements. Officially they hadn't broken up, but the fight was intense...They parted ways.

But he didn't want to lose her. He was planning on speaking to her after they cooled off.

He still loved her, and he knew deep down she loved him. _'She's protecting herself...'_ He knew her better then anyone else.

She was known for her wicked tongue. Saying the cruelest things in exchange for her heart to remain in one piece.

He kneels at her bedside. Grasping her hand gently. Rubbing her cold gauze covered fingers. **"I'm sorry...for our fight."** It was the truth.

He wanted to apologize...he heard the rumors and took his anger out on her.

He was known for his smarts...yet he felt incredibly stupid and childish for what went on between them.

He forces her to look at him. Still silently crying. He brushes her hair away from her eyes exposing the clear crystals.

**"Do you love me?"** She was silent...unable to speak. She nodded...as more tears streamed down her face. **"Do-don't leave me...please...I-I can't…"** She's held...

As all the more rain comes splashing down all that could be said is. **"I Promise…"**

**Author Notes: Awwww how sweet~ Tehe! Warning Next chapter will be a boyXboy pairing. If you don't like it skip it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-**Um...What**

**Author Notes: A shout out to editing movies in the DW games. Where you switch the characters for funny cutscene clips. THANK YOU YOUTUBE! And KOEI!**

**I remember one scene that made me laugh and Squeal at the same time...you've been warned this will be a boy x boy pairing. With that I don't own Dynasty Warriors.**

_? P.O.V_

I never thought this would be the day i'd be engaged. I knew one day I was to be married...but i didn't expect Him to be my betrothed. He was beautiful, enchanting truly. He has many talents...ranging from dance to martial arts...I couldn't help but be attracted.

However he is my enemy. At least that was my excuse at the time...when I first felt my very being tremble before his personality. He was very funny, kind and passionate about his goals.

I kept my feelings in check, guarding my heart deep behind a steeled shield. No one was to know, I spent all my time to work, constantly reading the scriptures, studying strategies and the geography of the land. Many a times I slept on my desk.

Of course fate had it in for me...and my lord. He must've seen the signs. For it was not too long after that we began having visitors. And an alliance was made. I was to go to my soon to be husbands kingdom.

I knew there were darker reasons for it...but at least for now...I wanted to know what it felt like to be happy...to be loved. I know that if some of my friends heard me now, they'd laugh at me even at my grave. I was not one for being emotional...

_3rd P.O.V_

It was at sundown. They rode on horseback, a carriage of supplies followed, as they gently trotted out of Wu. **"It's a rather beautiful surprise isn't it, Lu Xun?"** Zhang He, one of the 5 tiger generals of Wei. A warrior with his deadly peacock claws.

Marrying Lu Xun, an apprentice strategist. Learning under the guidance of Zhou Yu, and Lu Meng. He became an asset, he was very bright and was capable of handling the burdens of fighting in the war.

**"I was hoping...we'd meet like this again Zhang He."** They smile at one another, stopping for a moment, Lu Xun hops down his mighty steed. Sun Shang Xiang couldn't contain her excitement, hopping up and down.** "I'm so happy for you Xun!"**

He hugged her...they've been friends since the start, always supporting each other.** "Don't be too lonely without me princess."** She puffs her cheeks giving him a shove. **"Oh please! Next time we meet I'll have an awesome lover to show you! I'll miss you Lu Xun."**

He laughs at her. **"I can't wait for the day."** As he climbs back onto his horse, they continue on their way. The sun glowing brightly in the pink sky...marking the end of the day for an even more beautiful tomorrow.

the end. For now hehe...

**Author Notes: This scene is Liu Bei and Shang Xiang's ride off into the sunset cutscene of DW7(at least...i wanna think it is). Someone actually made this scene(but I couldn't understand it since it was not in english…sob T_T So i pretty much made up the dialogue...)**

**...A pretty short chapter but I think this one went well. QUALITY OVER QUANTITY! There shall be One More Chapter. Then I will be working on...Scarlet Stained Souls~**

**Oh yes that reminds me...NO FLAMES ON THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU WERE WARNED! Tchao for now :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-**2 Soldiers, 1 Vow**

**Author Notes: Ta Dahhh Last drabble! Thank you to all who were reading these. I had fun making them~ I do not own DW as said a million bizillion times!**

_Xing Cai's P.O.V_

It's been so long since I've come here. The blossoms are still as pretty to watch as before...but I've always been sad arriving at this destination. Ever since my father's death that is.

I just...couldn't bear coming to his grave. He was assassinated. It all started with Master Guan Yu, he like my father were sworn brothers to our lord Liu Bei. They promised that together they would restore the Han Empire.

They went to battle, as volunteers in order to quell the chaos. It eventually became clear that our lord needed a place of his own. So one of his allies Pang Tong developed the solution of taking Shu, from Liu Bei's kin Liu Zhang.

It went against his virtues, contradicted his very purpose of fighting. Nonetheless without a land with resources he would've stood no chance against the might of Wu and Wei. It became clear to me...I joined my father to the battlefield.

Under both his and Master Zhao Yun's tutelage, I learned what it meant to fight in a war, and the consequences of carrying such a burden. I refused to falter for I knew that for the sake of the future...for the life of the people I would do what was needed.

Along the way I partook in many battles, encountering many, allies, enemies and even innocent civilians. My life had a purpose, I was able to fight for those i cared about. But then...we lost Master Guan Yu...at the battle of Fan Castle.

We were betrayed by Wu, they attacked the men of Shu when they were supposed to be aligned with us. Guan Yu known as the God of War fell that day. His son Guan Ping barely returned to us alive. Everyone changed after that.

All my father and lord could think of was revenge for his death...Going against what we believed to be morally right...it didn't matter to them though. They lost a loved one...and they desire nothing more then further bloodshed.

Soon after that my father was killed himself...his men were irritated with his foul temper and tendencies to overdrink. He was killed in his sleep, by his own men. That time became very dark for me...I barely felt like I was alive.

Our lord was distraught...losing both of his brothers, it only pushed him forward with his determination to go to war with Wu. We went to the battle of Yi Ling. Defeating the Sun family despite the fire attack spreading through our territory.

There was no justice in that battle...only the ferocity of grieving warriors. Guan Ping too assisted in the battle. He was not like the others though. He hadn't lost the fire and compassion in his eyes. The same eyes I saw at Mt Ding Jun…

I had known him since we were children, he had been adopted by Master Guan Yu and learned the ways of a warrior. He was inspired by the God of War, wanting to prove himself. He trained long and hard to the expectations given to him.

He and i were close...so seeing he was still himself despite the loss of his father was an intense relief...but then i noticed something...I was the one who had changed...in a way. I was not engulfed in rage, but in sadness and fear.

I only had one goal after my father was buried...win the war, and end the chaos for the people. Lord Liu Bei and his son now rule the land of China. It was a long journey...but we made it happen.

So now the question remains...what do I do now that my one goal for living has ended. As I reach for the peach garden...the destination of of my travels. It is where my father's spear is laid against the tree he, Liu Bei and Guan Yu, swore under oath.

It seems much to my surprise that someone has beaten me there it seems…**"Father...you have my word. Your dreams will be realized."** I couldn't help but be moved…

He who lost his father, his mentor, has always been himself. Driving towards the path he created, despite those who have fallen. But, just watching him, hearing his vow. It made me realize...that my duty as a soldier of Shu is not yet complete.

As a guardian of the people, I have to protect them from any harm...I stand beside Guan Ping...paying my respects, and I raise my weapon, of which he follows suit. A new vow is formed, just like the generation before, we swear to raise our arms for those in need. The war may be over, but this is only the beginning...that we will see together.

The end(Yes it's really the end)

**Author Notes: The end! Seriously~ Ok I hope you liked all these random stories. Because I did! Reviews/favs/follows would be lovely ^_^**

**Now I need to get ready for school tomorrow good night and stay tuned for Scarlet Stained Souls(the title is a hint as to what will be featured in the story!)**


End file.
